Planted Photos
by The Anonymous Lizard
Summary: Harry finds something rather astonishing while cleaning Percy's old room to convert it into his own. What happens when Bill comes in and sees it as well. POINTLESS SMUT BECAUSE I CAN


**Pointless smut. Just because I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter whatsoever. **

Harry Potter had gaped at the picture in front of him before turning tomato red. The picture was a Wizarding one of course so it obviously moved; but the image wasn't one of the Daily Prophet's or another Wizarding magazine. Hell, he didn't even know where it came from or who it belonged to. Harry was currently using Percy's old room as his own and had been cleaning up when he found the photo. It was of Bill, naked as the day he was born and he was rocking against another man, grinding their hard cocks together. Harry's eyes remained on the photo version of Bill, not wanting to look at the other man as he felt some strange surge of jealousy. The black and white version of Harry's crush looked up at him, smiling seductively before entering the other man and taking him on a pleasure filled ride. Harry's own cock hardened rapidly and his hand slowly drifted down to undo the button on his jeans and freeing it so he could wrap his hand around the aching member.

Too focused on the picture and watching the action, Harry never heard the door opening or the figure peering over his shoulder to see what he was doing. Nor did he see the grin and hear the figure cast a strong silent charm on the door and around the room.

"Harry?"

The deep, husky voice shook the eighteen year old out of his stupor and slowly turned to see Bill, who was grinning widely. Before Harry could even register what was happening, he found himself on the bed, pinned beneath Bill's large, sturdy, and well muscled sexy body. Green eyes widened as he felt Bill's erection. Bill's blue eyes were nearly black with lust as he murmured, "Do you know how bloody sexy you looked? Pleasuring yourself as you watched my picture?"

To prove his point, Bill ground their erections together, making Harry gasp and let out a moan. The older male took that chance to capture the raven haired teen's lips. Harry let out a gasp and Bill thrust his tongue into Harry's warm cavern. Both moaned at the feeling, both had been wanting this moment for a very long time. Bill separated their lips and said, "Harry… you can still say no."

"If you even think about stopping I will hex you," the teen growled before dragging the man back down. Bill chuckled and wordlessly banished their clothing into Harry's hamper before carelessly tossing his wand onto the bedside table. Both moaned loudly at the skin contact. The rocking escalated a notch, making Harry pant. Bill wandlessly summoned the lube from his pants pocket. Sitting on his knees, he stared down at the flushed and panting beautiful vision below him. Bill groaned at the sight and said, "Fuck, Harry, you don't know how gorgeous you look."

Pouring a small amount of lube on his fingers, he leaned back down and recaptured Harry's lips as he slowly and carefully entered on finger into Harry's passage. He mentally frowned when he realized that the teen's muscles were looser than they should be. That's when he realized that Harry had been masturbating and very recently. Good, he didn't want to wait long in order to take his little minx.

Harry was panting and moving against Bill's fingers, trying to draw them in deeper as he begged, "B-Bill, please! More!"

Bill chuckled against Harry's throat where he had latched on, drawing out a loud moan from the pale throat. Judging that Harry was loose enough, Bill lined his cock up with the twitching hole and slowly entered. Harry hissed in pain, but Bill slowly continued until he was fully seated within the green eyed teen. He froze, desperately trying not to move so Harry could get used to it.

"Bill… move," Harry finally gritted out. Bill gladly followed that order. He thrust in and out of the boy, making Harry scream with the pleasure and slight pain that he felt. Wanting to get more purchase and pleasure, Bill came all of the way out of Harry, dragged the boy into his lap, and slammed him back down on his cock, Harry's back to his chest. The raven haired teen howled as he was repeated slammed down on Bill's cock, the head of it hitting the boy's prostate every time. Bill hooked Harry's leg's over his arms and used that as leverage while also grasping the teen's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Harry screamed as he came, shooting out a large load of semen. Feeling the muscles tighten and Harry's expression in the mirror in front of them, Bill came deep within the clenching muscles, biting down on the skin where the shoulder met the neck, and groaning deeply. They collapsed backwards and laid there for a few more moments before Harry had a mind to lift himself off of Bill. Both of them hissed as they separated. Absent-mindedly, the elder of the two grabbed his wand and cleaned them up before tossing it away.

The green eyed male snuggled up to the large body of his lover and murmured, "That was amazing."

Bill smiled lazily and press a kiss to the black locks before he said, "You were amazing, Kitten."

There was a momentary silence as Bill was slipping into sleep, Harry murmured sleepily, "Bill? Why was that picture in Percy's room?"

"I planted it there. I wanted you, but I didn't know if you were gay."

"Oh. Next time, just jump me," Harry said, rocking slightly to grind their limp cocks together. Bill felt his twitch to life again, but seeing Harry ready to drop off to sleep, he gathered the boy in his arms and said, "Next time I will then."

With that, the two drifted off, not caring at that moment if anyone walked in and saw them.

**Not very good smut, but there ya go.**

**Review**


End file.
